Episode 570
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 650 p.2-17 | format = 16:9 (HDTV) | eyecatcher = Luffy - One Piece Logo | rating = | rank = }} "The Crew Is Surprised! The New Marine Fleet Admiral!" is the 570th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary King Neptune talks about the Ancient Weapons and Shirahoshi with Robin while Caribou listens and makes his way to Shirahoshi's room. Meanwhile, Luffy regroups with the rest of the crew away from the party after Jinbe requests him and explains that Akainu fought against Aokiji for the title of Fleet Admiral on a certain island. Akainu won the title and Aokiji left since he did not want to work under Akainu. He then explains the two changes that happened in the New World after two years: Akainu becoming fleet admiral and Marshall D. Teach taking all of Whitebeard's territories and claiming the title of Yonko alongside Shanks, Charlotte Linlin, and Kaido. Jinbe also tells of a rumour that Blackbeard is searching for the strongest Devil Fruits so he can extract their abilities and claim them for his own use. Luffy does not pay attention to Jinbe's announcements and instead asks Keimi where Shirahoshi is, to which she replies that she is in her room. Luffy senses a "big animal" in the palace so he calls Zoro and Sanji to come with him and they find Caribou using his Logia powers to capture Shirahoshi. Luffy kicks him out and Minister of the Right thanks him once again. The Minister of the Right wonders why the tower has been cut into pieces and Pappug says that Zoro did it and Zoro gets mad. Meanwhile in Hody Jones's cell, Hody and his gang appeared to be aged by the Energy Steroids and still want revenge against the royal family and humans. The Minister of the Left gets news that Baron Tamago and Pekoms, crew members of the Big Mom Pirates, are on Fishman Island. The Minister of the Left claims that Big Mom destroys islands if they do not give her candy. Long Summary Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the manga, while Jinbe was scolding Luffy for not paying attention to the news concerning Blackbeard, Luffy was telling his crew about how good the sweets of Fishman Island are. In the anime, Luffy comments on the sweets only to a chef during the banquet. *The anime shows Caribou at the moment when he starts to kidnap Shirahoshi. *Caribou has a delayed reaction in the anime when Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji come across him attempting to kidnap Shirahoshi. *The Yonko's silhouettes are shown again since Episode 314. Kaido's appearance changed, making his face look wider and his hair more puffy. *In the manga, after Pappug tells the Minister that Zoro was the culprit for cutting one of the towers of the palace, Zoro beats Pappug with the hem of one of his katanas. In the anime, he hit him with his fist. *In the anime, Nami is with King Neptune, the princes, the Minister of the Right, and Jinbe when they see the leaders of the New Fishman Pirates suffering from the after effects of the Energy Steroid. In the manga, Nami was not seen at the prison tower. *In the anime, when the aged Hody fractured his hand, Ikaros tries to help him, accidentally snapped his back, which didn't happen in manga. *Pekoms and Tamago make an earlier appearance than in the manga even though their appearances are shadowed. Site Navigation Category:Episodes